<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alice Curse by dotokkiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749540">Alice Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotokkiii/pseuds/dotokkiii'>dotokkiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, first time writing haikyuu fanfiction!!, recently got into it over winter break, regret not watching it earlier, slightly ooc since I just started it but I hope it's not too weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotokkiii/pseuds/dotokkiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 100 years Wonderland is afflicted with the terrible Alice Curse that decimates the land and brings about an ancient plague. In order to end the curse, the two warring houses of Wonderland must make peace. King Kuroo of the Hearts Kingdom and Prince Tsukishima of the Diamonds Kingdom are betrothed subsequently but Tsukishima can’t help but despise the man who nearly murdered his entire family and Kuroo wants nothing but the throne and would rather watch his betrothed bleed to death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally going to be an nct fanfiction but I recently got into Haikyuu over the winter break so I wanted to try this out. The characters might be a little ooc because I'm still new to the fandom but I hope they're not too out of place. Of course, considering this is a fantasy/royalty/medieval au they won't be your normal volleyball playing teens. Everyone is aged up as well. </p><p>Kingdom of Hearts/Red Kingdom/Hearts Kingdom are used interchangeably, same with Kingdom of Diamonds/White Kingdom/Diamond Kingdom. The same goes for Red King/King of Hearts and White King/King of Diamonds</p><p>Wonderland has four kingdoms: Kingdom of Hearts, Kingdom of Diamonds, Kingdom of Spades, and Kingdom of Clubs</p><p> <br/>UPDATE: I removed the initial chapters due to feeling like it was very meh writing and rushed storyline. But it'll still follow the original plot I'll just be tweaking things here and there. I was so excited to introduce Sakusa in the 4th chapter tho lol guess we'll have to wait.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kingdom mourned for the loss of their crown prince. In webs of eerie silence, grief was held amongst the nobility of the Diamonds kingdom. Not a single sniffle or sob left the pampered mouths of the nobles and the stifling, uncomfortable silence in the cathedral nearly made Prince Tsukishima choke. </p><p> </p><p>He did not understand how not one man or woman wept for the death of their beloved prince, the one whom they called their Brightest Sun, the Glory of the Diamonds Kingdom. But the finely dressed nobles were silent and faces blank as the pope and his nephew, Keiji of the Akaashi dukedom and bishop of the kingdom led the ceremony. After the religious rites were performed, the pope and his priests would bury the body in the royal family’s personal mausoleum. This would be the final time the people would ever see the body again before it was shoved into some dark crevice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima counted down the minutes on his beloved clockwatch, a gift typically passed down from the head of his family to their heir. His older brother sat next to him, his eyes closed and face serene, long hands in perfect prayer form. Akiteru had given him the silver clockwatch 5 years ago, when their parents passed from the plague and he had officially become head of their house. He was no longer just Prince Akiteru but also Duke of the lower counties. It was eerie to hear others call him by their father’s title, Lord Tsukishima, Akiteru who was merely a few years older than him. It was also still eerie to hear himself be called Prince Tsukishima, taking on his brother’s former title instead of being called Lord Kei. With the death of their parents came new titles, roles, and responsibilities. Only firstborns of their house received the prince or princess title. His whole world had changed those 5 years ago and he had no longer been able to be called simply Kei. Though to the two brothers they would always just be Akiteru and Kei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Akiteru had aged in the past year, losing the shine in his dark blonde locks and gaining a wrinkle here and there. All that fighting and bloodshed leading up to the final battle in this civil war had begun to take its toll on his brother. Nevertheless, Akiteru was a faultless lord to everyone else. Tsukishima supposed he should follow in his golden brother’s steps but he turned his attention back to the front where the king and his royal consort took place next to the prince’s corpse. It was covered by a white shroud to preserve the mourners’ eyes. </p><p> </p><p>King Daichi and Royal Consort Suga were spectacular actors. Daichi was stiff all around, even as he placed a hand on the covered body that was displayed before them. Suga’s lips trembled as he joined his hand with Daichi. Tsukishima could even spot the faint tears in the royal consort’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was a believable performance but Tsukishima knew better.</p><p> </p><p>The pope, a powerful man whose power came only second to all the royal families in Wonderland, nodded and gestured to his nephew. Akaashi opened his mouth and began to sing a hauntingly beautiful hymn, the choir boys harmonizing in their sweet unbroken voices in the background. The pope began to anoint the couple and the corpse with holy oil and began to chant prayers. </p><p> </p><p>The cathedral began to smell sweetly from the holy oil, letting a drowsy aura fill the space. Tsukishima noticed many of the noble children getting restless, puffing their rosy cheeks and tugging on their mother’s skirts. He even spotted Sir Tanaka nodding off before his fellow knight, Sir Ennoshita elbowed him in the arm. Tsukishima stifled a smirk to see the flustered knight compose himself. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stared into the stunning glass mosaic of God behind the altar, letting in fractured colorful light into the cathedral. God was a winged creature with his beautiful face stained in tears. Long black waves cascaded down his back. He was surrounded by four monstrous beasts, his protectors and patrons of the land; the White Rabbit of the Diamonds Kingdom, the Cheshire Cat of the Hearts Kingdom, the Dormouse of the Clubs Kingdom, and the Bandersnatch of the Spades Kingdom. Delicate roses of white, red, green, and blue representing the royal colors of each kingdom decorated the border of the mosaic making it seem somewhat dizzying with all the bright colors. The art always had unsettled him and as a child he had squirmed in the pews, impatient from spending long hours attending mass and staring at God’s tear stricken face. Now as a young man, he wondered, would God condemn him for this bewildering lie? </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi finally finished his haunting hymn and the pope ended the prayer with a sacred word and the ceremony was complete. </p><p> </p><p>They had just completed the funeral for a nobody. </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The procession to the cathedral had been tiring enough with merchants and peasants alike clinging onto his pants and cloak, faces streaming with tears and agonizing shouts of grief and sorrow filling his ears. He had disliked the eerie silence of the cathedral, but the loud, chaotic capital less so. In the recent years since the Alice Curse began, it had become dirty and overcrowded with many peasants coming to the capital to seek food and proper medicine. The palace and citadel did their best to heal victims and bury those who died from the plague or starvation from the famine but there rarely seemed to be a change. </p><p> </p><p>The ride back to the palace made him want to drop onto the ground and let the mourners consume him. All he wished to do was fall onto his bed and sleep as the funeral procession had begun in the early morning and lasted until sunset. Though the ride back made for a pretty view as the sun washed its amber rays on the nearby river, the waves glistening like precious gems. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually he reached the palace, his home, though his family had never truly been accepted here. It was a beautiful thing of ivory and silver and the only place left in the kingdom that remained pure and clean due to the blessings of holy men. Tsukishima swiftly got off his horse and ignored the servants and knights that offered to assist him back into his chambers. He refused them all, eager to finally be alone. </p><p> </p><p>Once he reached his chambers and entered his bedroom, he took off his glasses and carefully placed them on the stand next to his bed before falling onto his soft velvet sheets. He felt his muscles relax after the wearying events of the day. </p><p> </p><p>That silence and peace was broken, however, with a gentle knock on his door. He recognized it as belonging to his personal attendant and close friend, Yamaguchi. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and started to sit up. “You may come in.”  </p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open and Tsukishima turned his head over and squinted at the figure walking towards him. Dark green hair, freckles, and friendly eyes greeted him. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness.” Yamaguchi said as he bowed. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you countless times, you don’t have to call me by my title when we’re in private.” </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi gave a little laugh. “But we’re not in private.” </p><p> </p><p>His friend stepped to the side, allowing a broad, dark figure to enter the room. Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he rushed off his bed, scrambling for his glasses as King Daichi waited, standing tall and straight in his black mourning clothes. Tsukishima smoothed his shirt and bowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty.” Tsukishima greeted. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi nodded. “Please leave us, Yamaguchi.” </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi bowed once more as he quietly left the room, leaving the two alone. In any other situation, it was highly inappropriate for a prince to be alone with someone in his bedroom aside from his immediate family members. If a prince wanted to entertain his guests, he would do so in the more public area of his outer chambers with members of the nobility and his attendants in toe. But this was the king and moreover it was Daichi. He had grown up with Daichi and knew him to be a caring and responsible boy that grew up to be a caring and responsible man. He was like an older brother to Tsukishima. Both him and Suga. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi walked past Tsukishima and leaned forward on his windowsill. It overlooked the royal gardens and though he did not dare admit it in person, he believed he had the best view in all of the royal apartments. It was something he was secretly proud of. </p><p> </p><p>“You can really see the rose tree from here. How beautiful.” Daichi commented.</p><p> </p><p>The last rose tree in all of Wonderland was kept close guard by the Kingdom of Diamonds, encased in a huge greenhouse that also held rare and precious flowers and plants. The roses were rumoured to have the last remnants of pure, powerful magic that healed even the worst wounds. Some said it could even bring back one to life. Tsukishima knew it was all lies. True magic had long since disappeared and any ritualistic practices not sanctioned by the papacy were banned. No magic or witch had existed in a long time and any of those who claimed they were were scammers looking to fool a naive peasant. They often met their fate in the dungeons below the palace, however. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it quite is.” Tsukishima wondered why the king wanted to meet him in his bedroom instead of requesting an official audience with him. Whatever the reason was, he started to feel nervous as Daichi’s silence grew longer. </p><p> </p><p>After a prolonged agonizing silence, Daichi finally spoke, his usual deep and commanding voice barely above a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“As you know, I leave for war in a manner of a few days. I wish I didn’t leave my people with such a devastating event such as today, especially after the toll the Alice Curse had on them these recent years. But I must prepare for a victory for the sake of my kingdom.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi did not meet his eyes, his back still turned to him and gaze on the darkening horizon and gardens below. It was strange to hear his king speak like this. Tsukishima had never heard Daichi sound so vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>“I am afraid that once I step out of this palace, I will die.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima paled at the king’s candidness. “Your Majesty,” He started. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi raised a hand, silencing him. “My son and heir is safe. I believe that the people bought into this elaborate lie of ours and I hope that the devastating news of Hinata’s death has reached the King of Hearts and his court. They won’t attack what’s no longer here. I pray that I have bought this kingdom more time from any more havoc.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata had been sent away a month ago to an undisclosed location for his safety as the final battle neared. They had faked his death shortly after, claiming that he had fallen ill from the plague that he had received from an unnamed village. Hinata was known for his philanthropic visits to poor villages where he assisted those most susceptible to the Alice Curse. It was a believable lie but one that led to the burning of an entire village and the use of a peasant boy’s corpse. He looked enough like Hinata once his frail hair was dyed and face and body marred beyond comprehension with the plague’s effects. </p><p> </p><p>It was a disturbing affair but Tsukishima did not question his king’s actions. After all, he had to maintain this lie, being one of the few people to know about this plan. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi continued. “Suga of course misses him, as do I. Everyday we pretend to mourn the loss of our son while we pray to God that he is truly safe and his death does not become a reality. If I win this war, Hinata will be able to emerge from the darkness like the radiant sun he is and take his rightful place as my heir once more. You know as well as I do, Tsukishima, how special that boy is.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi finally turned, his dark eyes solemn but Tsukishima also spotted a hungry greed in them. Hinata was indeed special. He was a human from the Blank World. Years ago he had fallen through a rabbit’s hole and entered Wonderland, being one of the first humans in centuries to do so. Daichi’s father, the previous king, adopted Hinata as his son and claimed him as a bastard from one of his many mistresses to hide his human identity. The king abused and kept the boy as his personal pet, enamoured with a human and the boy’s gift of clairvoyance until the day he died. Daichi quickly claimed him his heir upon his ascension, so as to not take a concubine and formally marry Suga without any complications of siring an heir. </p><p> </p><p>Despite only claiming Hinata as their heir for legal purposes, it was noticeable to even the fools of the court that the king and his royal consort adored the crown prince, especially the royal consort who so loved children. The two saw the boy as their own son. Tsukishima would never admit it to Hinata, but he too had a soft spot for the exuberant prince whose smile and laughter brightened up any room he entered. </p><p> </p><p>Moreover, Hinata held glimpses of the future. In the olden days, he would’ve been praised as a clairvoyant with the Sight but with the pope in power, his abilities were kept as a secret. His clairvoyance had helped the kingdom win several battles and gain an upper hand in the beginning of the decades long war that Daichi’s father had begun. As he grew older, however, his abilities began to fade. Hinata had come to Tsukishima the day before he departed, to voice his concern that he was being sent away not for his safety but for his uselessness. </p><p> </p><p>At the time, Tsukishima had assured it was not so and he was still a valued member of the kingdom, with or without his power. But looking into Daichi’s eyes, he faltered. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do know how special Hinata is.” Tsukishima said. “And how beloved his presence is to us all.” He added. </p><p> </p><p>“Precisely. He must be kept safe until my victory and his return. Then we will figure out what is causing his issues with his Sight. He will make a fine king one day and by then the Kingdom of Diamonds will rule over all the others. Wonderland will finally be united.” The strength regained back in Daichi’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>The king continued. “Tsukishima, I need you to do a favor for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything, Your Majesty.” </p><p> </p><p>“You must protect my husband and son. Aside from this kingdom, nothing else matters to me more than them.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt a pang in his heart. He had thought he was a close and valued member in Daichi’s inner circle but he had thought wrong. He could not help but let the hurt show on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi noticed and cleared his throat as Tsukishima flushed in embarrassment. “Of course, you and your brother are my family as well, distant cousins we may be.” </p><p> </p><p>There were plenty of distant cousins who claimed to have the blood of King Yukio III, Tsukishima’s great great grandfather, but King Yukio had several concubines that bore many children. Things became worse when Daichi’s great great grandfather Takeo Sawamura, bastard half brother to King Yukio, initiated a brutal civil war and won the throne by bloody conquest. After Takeo was established as king, he allowed only his bloodline to inherit the throne though he let King Yukio’s only trueborn daughter live, believing she was not a threat. Her descendants became the minor branch of the royal family and eventually a spare to the Sawamura heirs. It was only with the fleeting mercy of King Takeo that the Tsukishima’s were still alive. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily Daichi was not like his great great grandfather. </p><p> </p><p>“I am grateful to be part of the royal family. There is nothing more I cherish than being a loyal subject under your rule, Your Majesty.” Tsukishima lowered his head. </p><p> </p><p>It was true. After the Sawamura bastard had taken over the throne, many were in uproar and were staunch purists, rebelling against him to reinstate the old family. But Takeo was a strong ruler, bringing home many victories against the Kingdom of Hearts and eventually stability with a tentative peace treaty between the Diamonds and Hearts kingdom. At the time, the Diamonds kingdom had been a fractured powerless land and nobody believed the Tsukishima princess with little to no power, wealth, or political connections could have ruled the kingdom as well as the bastard. Respect and hope for the Tsukishima house dwindled until it became a laughingstock. They were only really royalty in name only. </p><p> </p><p>But upon Daichi’s coronation, everything had changed. Daichi had somehow stopped the harassment their family were receiving and even returned a few royal properties back to the Tsukishima’s. In a matter of a few years they had become wealthy once more and less dependent on the graces of the crown. The court had begrudgingly come to respect them again. And it was all due to Daichi. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima, look at me.” </p><p> </p><p>He raised his head. </p><p> </p><p>The last rays of the sun set, the amber light slowly being replaced by a deepening fuschia that washed the room in its color. Daichi looked harsher under the darkening light and despite being taller than the latter, Tsukishima felt intimidated as the king stepped closer. </p><p> </p><p>“You and your brother are the last members of the old bloodline. You two are the only ones left that can be claimed as purebloods. Though with Akiteru serving in my army, you will be responsible for this task. I need you to protect and preserve the roses. You musnt tell anyone but the roses do contain powerful magic that can heal almost anything. Should anything happen to Suga or Hinata, I need you to heal them.” Daichi’s voice took on a slightly rapid tone. “Only members of the old bloodline can make use of the roses, with or without training in magic.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima’s mind started to reel. “Your Majesty, magic has long since disappeared in Wonderland. There has not been a true witch in centuries.” The last true witch had been burned at the stake after being labeled as a heretic. “The papacy has also banned any use of sorcery. Your Majesty, I cannot go against the pope.” </p><p> </p><p>He was not quite religious but he had grown up with priests guiding his education and spent a majority of his childhood lessons reading and studying the Divine Book. And it felt immoral to go against the pope. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed. “The pope is a good man but he does not have to know about this. Aside from his nephew that is in no real danger, he would not understand the fear I have for my family. To wear the crown is a dangerous thing. I have read and studied enough ancient texts as well as met with witches to know that any pureblood member of the royal families of Wonderland can utilize magic, even magic that has been left behind.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, I am not sure-” He bit back the urge to say Daichi was being fooled as there was no possible way witches still existed in their vicinity. The priests would’ve executed them already. </p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Daichi softened. “There is no one else I can turn to. Without proper guidance from Suga, my son can never become a fair and just king. They cannot live without the other. They must be well and alive if I return or not. I also know you have healing experience and are training under Lady Saeko. You will be an exceptional healer one day.” </p><p> </p><p>A spare heir and healer. That was the path set for him. He had wanted to become an official scholar and bury his nose deep in the books of the citadel’s archives, studying Wonderland’s ancient history. He had even hoped for the possibility that one day he could travel beyond the confines of his own kingdom, seeking out lost artifacts without the disturbance of war and the Alice Curse. But his father and brother expected him to be a spare heir and help maintain the household while his mother had expected him to follow in her footsteps as a healer. </p><p> </p><p>They all warned him that he would be of no help to the king studying dead pasts and useless objects. They were right but a lingering fire of his passions still burned though he kept that close to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty praises me too much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will you accept this task, Kei? Ensure that should something happen to me you would at least protect and save the royal consort and crown prince?” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima had not heard his first name being uttered by Daichi in years. The pure vulnerability in Daichi’s eyes and voice made him falter. He would apologize to God later. His king needed him now. He bowed deeply. “Of course, Your Majesty. Anything for the crown.” </p><p> </p><p>Instant relief flooded Daichi’s eyes as he finally smiled, looking much like the older brother figure he had once known instead of the warrior king he was now. For a brief moment, it felt like they were still boys riding horses together, wind in their hair and the sounds of youthful laughter. Before they had grown apart and become accustomed in their roles; a king and a spare heir. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi stepped closer and hugged Tsukishima firmly. Tsukishima stiffened, unused to close contact. He was never the one for personal touches. He much rather preferred the honesty of one’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kei. If I win this war, I promise you I will grant you anything you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Was there anything he wished at this point in life? It was too late from him to join the citadel and become a historian. Ah, the Alice Curse. He wished the Alice Curse would end but there was no feasible way Daichi could achieve that. That was up to God’s will. </p><p> </p><p>“The kingdom winning the war is my wish, Your Majesty. And that you and the rest of the men come back home safely.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi smirked. “I know you have something you desire but it is fine if you cannot tell me now. If I come back, tell me then.” The king patted his shoulder gently. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima bowed once more. “Thank you, Your Majesty, for entrusting me with this task.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you for letting me trust you.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt himself redden as the king left. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when the sun finally set and only darkness remained, that he realized the king never said when he would win the war, but <em> if.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He shivered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hierarchy in Wonderland: </p><p> </p><p>King/Queen (Styled as Your Majesty)</p><p>Pope (Styled as Your Honorable One)</p><p>Royal Consort (Styled as Your Grace)</p><p>Prince/Princess (Styled as Your Grace)</p><p>Duke/Duchess (Styled as Your Grace) </p><p>Marquess/Marchioness (Styled as My Lord/My Lady)</p><p>Earl/Countess (Styled as My Lord/My Lady)</p><p>Viscount/Viscountess (Styled as My Lord/My Lady)</p><p>Baron/Baroness (Styled as My Lord/My Lady) </p><p>*Children of nobles are generally called My Lord/My Lady. </p><p>Rest of the clergy (Cardinal -&gt; Archbishop -&gt; Bishop -&gt; Priests -&gt; Monks) </p><p>Knights </p><p>Merchant class</p><p>Peasants </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the king’s departure.  </p><p> </p><p>In the early morning dawn, a faint fog had rolled into the courtyard making everyone appear ghostly. Servants and soldiers alike seemed to float listlessly as they busied themselves to prepare for the king’s departure. Curses and irritated sighs filled Tsukishima’s ears. Already people were on edge. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima watched silently as Suga rushed over to Daichi, still in his morning wear though a cape had been drooped over his shoulders. Nonetheless, people still averted their eyes out of respect for the royal consort. Nobody but the monarch had the right to look at their royal consort in such a vulnerable state. In olden times they would even have one’s eyes ripped out. </p><p> </p><p>He was close enough to them that he heard Suga’s wavering voice and the smooth baritone of Daichi’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, promise me you’ll come back home. Promise me you’ll come back to me.” Suga embraced Daichi tightly. “Promise me.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi smiled wistfully. “You know I cannot promise that, Suga.” </p><p> </p><p>“But why? You’ve come home to me all the other times. You can come home to me this time as well. It is God’s will.” </p><p> </p><p>The king looked up into the hazy pink sky, as if searching for God himself. “Nobody but God knows His will.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that the pope is lying everytime he says it is God’s will? We should have him locked away for heresy.” </p><p> </p><p>An amused sigh left Daichi’s mouth. “Even in times like this you still manage to humor me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What good am I of a husband if I do not ease your worries? Now be a good husband to me and ease mine. Promise me you’ll come back home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Witty as always.” </p><p> </p><p>Suga frowned. “Be serious, Daichi. Promise me.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi cupped his husband’s face gently. “I promise you my love, I promise to come back to you and our kingdom and see our son reinstated to the throne.” </p><p> </p><p>The tension left the royal consort’s shoulders. “I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima averted his eyes as the king and his royal consort leaned in to kiss. It was a private moment he was not privy to but it made him yearn for a love so genuine and pure as the king and his royal consort’s. </p><p> </p><p>Pale figures seemingly appeared out of nowhere amidst the fog. The pope bowed and his fine golden robes brushed the ground. His nephew followed closely behind, bowing gracefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty and Your Grace.” The pope interrupted, his face plain and impassive as it always was, nothing like his nephew’s striking beauty. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s stunning blue eyes were glued respectfully to the ground. It was a wonder the two were related. Aside from their shared family name and height, uncle and nephew looked entirely different with the pope’s long pale brown hair and Akaashi’s short black waves. Akaashi had been beautiful and delicate even as a child and Tsukishima could not imagine the pope as a comely young man. The day Akaashi pledged his life to God and officially entered the Citadel was met with much disappointment. Many of the nobles had angled to marry Grand Duke Akaashi’s youngest son but Keiji wholly devoted himself to God. </p><p> </p><p>The king and his royal consort let loose of their embrace. Suga suddenly appeared to look depleted, as if the energy had been sucked out of him. He closed his cloak tightly and schooled his features into one of mildness though Tsukishima saw the scorn in his brown eyes. Suga had never really liked the pope, claiming that he was untrustworthy and spindly though Suga had never voiced this to Daichi, however, and attended mass and other holy events as was expected of his station. The pope seemed to share a mutual sentiment, never quite showing the same level of respect as he did for the rest of the nobility. Rumours of the royal consort being a witch always seemed to stem from the Citadel. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Honorable One and Bishop Akaashi,” Daichi greeted. Suga bowed demurely alongside him, playing the role of a passive and obedient consort. Underneath all his loveliness, there was a viper, waiting to strike and poison his victims. If one was not careful, they could be caught in his nest. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so glad you have come, Your Honorable One. I know you must be wanting to return home to the Citadel.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is my divine duty to bless the king before he leaves for battle but I do admit, I am not used to all the delectable food at the palace. My men and I dine on much simpler cuisine.” The pope tittered. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi and Suga laughed politely, engaging the pope just so. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you know my beloved nephew, Keiji. He became bishop earlier this year and I have never been so pleased with him.” The pope eyed his nephew approvingly. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is not common for bishops to be this young. You must be very devoted and wise to have risen so high in such a short time, Bishop Akaashi.” Daichi complimented. </p><p> </p><p>“You are much too kind, Your Majesty.” Akaashi dipped his head, letting the pale curve of his neck show. Tsukishima did not like the way the pope stared at his nephew, eyes too borous and focused on the latter’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Suga smiled deviously as he latched onto Daichi’s arm. “Nor is it that common for bishops to be so humble and pretty. You must be very <em> pleased </em> indeed, Your Honorable One.” </p><p> </p><p>The pope’s smile did not reach his pale grey eyes. “Of course. I am even more pleased to say that he will be running the royal chapel in the palace. Please take care of him while I am in the Citadel. If all goes well in a few more years he will become archbishop and take Archbishop Ito’s place at the Albinus Cathedral.” </p><p> </p><p>Archbishop Ito was a small, frail old man who was long past his due with death. More often than not, Tsukishima caught him dozing off while he was supposed to be reading the scriptures. Pretty and youthful Akaashi would be a welcome sight, especially with that lovely voice of his. It was quite unfair how exquisite Akaashi was. Tsukishima was never the one to care about looks but the raven haired beauty made him wonder if he should start taking more care towards his own appearance. </p><p> </p><p>But Akaashi was also sharp of mind and wit with a genuine kindness rarely found in the uppermost of society. Tsukishima would enjoy mass with his old friend leading it and was glad that the latter would be in his vicinity. It had been three years since Tsukishima had engaged in a full conversation with him and was eager to catch up on lost time. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi nodded respectfully and extended his hand. “I am looking forward to your services, Bishop Akaashi. You will be a fine member of the court.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shook Daichi’s hand and smiled. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” </p><p> </p><p>“I, as well, dear Bishop. I hope we will see each other more often. As the pope knows, I am <em> quite </em> devout. I look forward to attending your mass.” Suga also shook Akaashi’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>The light in Akaashi’s eyes was unmistakable. He was not the type to show his emotions in a boisterous manner but his eyes showed it all. Tsukishima was happy for him. </p><p> </p><p>“I am overjoyed to serve at court and Your Majesty and Your Grace. I will do my utmost to bring honor to the Citadel and my house.” Akaashi bowed. </p><p> </p><p>“How lovely.” Suga smirked as he and the king exchanged their farewells with the uncle and nephew duo. Before Tsukishima could reach Akaashi, the duo seemingly disappeared back into the fog. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Prince Tsukishima, just the man I was looking for.” Daichi said as he walked closer to him, Suga in tow. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty and Your Grace.” Tsukishima bowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, you’re looking more and more handsome every day.” Suga smiled brightly. “We must have tea with all the others once the mourning period has passed.” He winked playfully but Tsukishima noticed the faint sadness in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Your Grace.” </p><p> </p><p>“My dear, could you please give us a moment? I need to have a word with the prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty. I will go greet the rest of the nobles. Say, where is your brother?” </p><p> </p><p>He was most likely off consorting with Lady Saeko before he left for battle. Tsukishima regretted introducing the two but it was nice to see his brother be fond of someone. Though, he wouldn’t know how he would feel if the rambunctious Sir Tanaka became his brother-in-law. </p><p> </p><p>“You can check the infirmary, Your Grace.” Tsukishima said dryly before Suga laughed and left the two alone. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi’s smile dropped as Suga’s pale head disappeared into the fog. He gestured for Tsukishima to walk alongside him, the two going off into a more secluded corner of the courtyard to avoid any eavesdroppers. </p><p> </p><p>“I assume you still remember our conversation from a few days ago?” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stiffened and looked around to see if the pope or any priests were around. “Of course, Your Majesty.” </p><p> </p><p>“You need not worry Tsukishima, the only holy men here are the pope and his nephew. And I have made sure to avoid them.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima flushed with embarrassment. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I didn’t mean to distrust you.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi chuckled. “You don’t have to apologize, I understand your reservations but I know that you are not as holy as you appear, Tsukishima. I have seen you read forbidden books from dealers in the Underland, ones that question God and the Holy Book. You could be labeled as a heretic yet I have stayed quiet.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stiffened. How did the king know? He had done his best to cover his trail and maintain a pious attitude in public. He had made cuts into the walls and floors to hide his books from ever being found, hidden by thick rugs and tapestries. He had also instructed Yamaguchi to burn the books should one come close to finding them. He had thought that as a younger son of a relatively minor house in power, he was largely ignored, despite his royal status. Nobody paid attention to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not trying to chastise you. What you do in your personal time does not concern me because I know you will never threaten the crown. You and your family have remained loyal members to the Sawamura House and for that I am thankful. But what I am saying is to not be a hypocrite and by protecting the royal consort and the crown prince you are also serving your kingdom and God. Would God not want this either? The protection of the beloved crown prince and the regent while I am gone?” Daichi’s eyes seemed utterly black, like the wing of a crow. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt unnerved. “I will do as you ask, Your Majesty, I swear upon God himself.” A shiver ran down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>Suga as regent? The court would never have it. He was already disliked because of his commoner status and rumours of dabbling in witchcraft; they said that Suga had bewitched the king into falling in love with him. After all, 11 years ago, Daichi had ridden back from a battle with a beautiful stranger with the most peculiar silver hair. Nobody knew where he came from nor who he was but it did not matter to Daichi that he would wed a commoner instead of his then betrothed Lady Yui of the Michimiya House. It had caused a huge uproar at the time. </p><p> </p><p>The court would surely revolt if they had the ambitious man as their regent. He had risen very high in this world and many nobles did not like that. If it were allowed, Suga would’ve surely been named as King Consort or perhaps, even a co-king. It was no secret Suga held a strong sway over Daichi and influenced many policies and governance. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Tsukishima thought that Daichi’s love for his beloved husband went too far. At times like this what the court needed was stability and not more division. As much as Tsukishima respected Suga, he had several enemies and despite his intelligence, Suga was not educated on the governance of the kingdom from birth.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi nodded. “Good. I am glad to hear you reaffirm your promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty.” Tsukishima paused. “Will the nobles not...object to Suga’s regency?” Daichi had gone to war many times over the course of his reign but he had never officially made Suga his regent prior to now. Tsukishima felt suddenly very sick and knew in the very trenches of his mind, what this all meant. </p><p> </p><p>“I know my husband has his enemies but he is a good man who cares for this kingdom. He may not be the most beloved at court but the general public adores him. He has been one of my closest advisers and has learned much from me since I took the throne 10 years ago. Hinata will do well to have him as his adviser.” </p><p> </p><p>“Royal Consort Suga is very respectable, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is just a shame I will not get to see him rule this kingdom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty?” Tsukishima asked in confusion until he realized who <em> he </em>was. Did Daichi truly think that he would not return home to see his son crowned and on the throne? </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak but Daichi simply shook his head. “I am so tired, Tsukishima. I am so, so tired. This war has gone on for far too long, fighting and re-claiming useless territories, constantly shifting alliances, plague and famine destroying the kingdoms more, death and bloodshed everywhere. So many good men and women have lost their lives to this feud and even the King of Hearts agrees, that this should be the final battle to end this war. This will be a battle to the death. Either me or he will win. This time, there will be no two kings, no two victors. One must win. Wonderland has been destroyed enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi,” Tsukishima started firmly. “You will come back. You are the best king we have ever had, the most fair and just. The Kingdom of Diamonds is nothing without you. You also promised Suga you would return home and Hinata also needs you, not just Suga. You are the rock of this kingdom so...so you must win. For us. Come back home, King Daichi.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi stared at him for a long time, mixed emotions in his dark eyes. A slow smile started to spread on his face, tanned from the long days on the battlefield. “Thank you, Kei. I am sorry I did not cherish you more. We have grown up together, as closely as cousins, as closely as brothers.” He patted his shoulder gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not speak like that. Don’t. Don’t speak as if….” As if he were about to die. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty!” High General Ukai called out, sharp eyes trained on his king. “The preparations are complete. We must ride out now.” </p><p> </p><p>Daich nodded, eyes never leaving Tsukishima’s hazel. “Of course.” He gave one last smile before heading towards his men, white cape swirling behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima met up with the rest of the nobles, most of the court managing to crawl out of their lush silk beds to see their king off. His brother appeared with Lady Saeko, both looking somewhat ruffled. The two departed from each other’s side, each wanting to say their goodbyes to their family. Tsukishima watched as Saeko teased her younger brother as usual, while fawning over a very pregnant Lady Kiyoko, Sir Tanaka’s wife. The beautiful woman smiled demurely and laughed over the sibling’s bickering. She caught Tsukishima’s eye and curtseyed slowly, careful to not move too much. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima nodded and gave a small bow of his own. The noblewoman was currently chancellor of the kingdom, taking care of administrative affairs, following in her father’s footsteps. The kingdom had been in uproar when she took over her father’s office 5 years ago, after he had passed from the plague. Many nobles had claimed that a woman, no matter how high her rank or educated she was, could never be in a position that important. Lady Kiyoko proved them all wrong and was still running the office, despite her heavy pregnancy. The couple had been hoping that the child would be born before the final battle, but God rarely listened to anyone’s prayers now.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei,” His brother finally reached him and hugged him. </p><p> </p><p>He hugged his brother back, knowing he wouldn’t see him for a while. He had not been close to his brother in years, growing apart as the years passed but he still loved him the same.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima reached into his pocket and felt the cold roundness of the pocket watch in his palm, the etching and lines of a rose designing the front, the hard gems stuck on it. It was quite a beautiful piece of art and he hated to see it go but he held it out to his brother. “Take this, Akiteru, as good fortune from our house.” </p><p> </p><p>Akiteru’s eyes widened. “You want me to take this into battle? It’s yours now, Kei, you must take good care of it. It would be destroyed in the fields. Besides, you know how the pope feels about charms of good fortune and what not. He’d much rather we carry a rosary into the frontline or nothing at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please Akiteru, knowing that you’d have this would make me feel much better.” Especially considering that the king himself did not believe he would come back home alive, but Tsukishima did not dare to utter that out, not now when everyone was tense with apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>Akiteru smiled and sighed, ruffling his younger brother’s hair. Tsukishima ducked, sending him an annoyed glare. Akiteru laughed and accepted the pocket watch, bowing comically as he did. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you are the king’s age. 28 years of age and you still act like a little school boy.” Tsukishima said, but there was no real malice in his words. </p><p> </p><p>Akiteru laughed once more. “I must go, Kei. I will see you home soon, with a great victory and hopefully many lands for our house.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima frowned. “Was this not a war for peace? For the end of it all? Why would you conquer lands at this time?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Kei, you’re still so innocent. There are always things to reap for our benefit. I know you are focusing on healing with Lady Saeko,” Akiteru’s voice had softened at her name, “but I want you to take on bigger roles. You may be the second son but learning how land governance works is a great benefit. Land is everything in this world, it’s how we generate our wealth. Take it away and we are nothing but beautiful men and women in opulent silks and furs.” </p><p> </p><p>“So what are you saying.” Tsukishima said flatly. </p><p> </p><p>“I will ask the king to see if he will allow you to shadow one of the noblemen at their estates, perhaps at Lord Kato’s border castle? He is a wise old man who has retired from court so he will spend most of his time teaching you how to run an estate. You have been coddled in the palace for far too long. You must see how men handle their affairs.” </p><p> </p><p>It was the last thing he had wanted but as his older brother and head of his house, he had to obey. He simply nodded, avoiding Akiteru’s eyes. Perhaps he would convince his brother to not send him to Duke Kato at least, who was known to be generally very unpleasant. He would ask Akiteru when he was not about to go to war, when he returned home in triumph and giddy with victory and ale. His brother always seemed to listen to him more when drunk. </p><p> </p><p>Akiteru lowered his voice. “And I have exciting news. We will have a new addition to our family.” </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima gaped. “You don’t mean—”</p><p> </p><p>“I have proposed to Lady Tanaka Saeko. She will become Duchess Tsukishima Saeko soon. When I come home, we will wed.” He grinned with the assurance of a young nobleman. Perhaps Akiteru had been coddled in his soldier’s camps and estates, dreaming of a happy marriage of his own choice. </p><p> </p><p>As respectable as Lady Saeko was as a healer, especially as the palace’s head royal physician, the Tanaka house was a relatively new noble family. Up until two decades ago, the Tanaka’s had been merchants. Many nobles did not like the brash Tanaka siblings, with Ryuunosuke’s fiery temper and Saeko’s boldness and independence as a self-made woman. Many times, Saeko had rejected nobles in a public manner, much to their embarrassment. It did not help that her brother often came after them, giving them a beating or two. As much as those nobles had deserved it, it only made their reputation worse. </p><p> </p><p>And besides, Tsukishima had overheard Daichi discussing a bride for Akiteru, preferably a daughter from a wealthy house, a daughter from one of the nobles who controlled Daichi with their riches to continuously fund the war. Akiteru would never be allowed to marry Saeko. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Tsukishima managed to muster the energy to humor his brother. He did not want to upset Akiteru right before he rode out to battle. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled weakly. “That sounds wonderful. Lady Saeko is a strong and intelligent woman. She will bring much joy to our family.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. I cannot wait to join our two houses. The Tsukishima’s and the Tanaka’s.” His brother hugged him again. “I will come back home and bring our house much glory, just you wait Kei.” </p><p> </p><p>With a radiant smile, Akiteru left his brother’s side and headed for the rest of the soldiers who had assembled on their horses. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi sat grandly on his horse, diamond crown gleaming on his head. With his soldiers surrounding him, it made for an impressive sight. </p><p> </p><p>The fog had dissipated a little and the morning sun had started to beat down on their heads but the nobles did not make a move to complain. They could not, not with their king leaving them for the final battle. Nobody knew if this would be the last time they would ever see Daichi again. </p><p> </p><p>“My people.” Daichi greeted everyone in the courtyard. Nobles and servants alike held their breath for the speech of their king. </p><p> </p><p>“I am saddened to leave you all, especially after the tragic death of the crown prince but my burdens have been lessened to know that I leave you in the capable hands of my dear husband, Royal Consort Suga, now Regent of the realm.” </p><p> </p><p>There is a sudden uncomfortable silence, everyone silenced into shock. It was expected of Lord Michimiya, Duke of the Monia lands and head of the King’s Council, to take on the role of Regent, as he always had. Lord Michimiya was also the former king's old friend and advisor until his death. He was to be Daichi’s father in law as well, until the young king had rejected his daughter. He eventually became Daichi’s advisor after his coronation, though he had never quite forgiven the latter for humiliating himself and his daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the course of Daichi’s reign, Lord Michimiya and Suga had fought to see who would better control the king. To put Suga over Lord Michimiya like this was a defining act of betrayal, a bitter crushing thing. Nobody made a move to congratulate the consort on his newfound role. Many nobles glared at the silver haired man, especially Lord Michimiya whose animosity was so unhidden and harsh that it even made Tsukishima nervous. And he was not one to be easily scared into submission, not after spending years at court and constantly being reminded of his own precarious situation of being in favor with the Sawamura house.</p><p> </p><p>Suga on the other hand simply ignored it all and held up his head high. He smiled beautifully, shining with conviction. Nobody could say that he didn’t look the part of a royal consort and regent, at the very least. There was something about the man that oozed a natural charm and self-assurance. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi’s voice hardened. “I hope you will all treat my husband well while he is in office and show him the respect befit of his station.” </p><p> </p><p>Nobles started to murmur, glances going back and forth between the former regent and current regent. </p><p> </p><p>“I will return to you all victorious with glory! The Kingdom of Diamonds will win and bring peace to the lands, I promise you all. If I have to bring the King of Hearts’ severed head to win this war, I shall. Godspeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi was a good liar. He even looked like he might believe it himself. </p><p> </p><p>The pope stepped forward and swung his thurible in the air gently, letting the smell of bitter incense fill the cold morning air. He muttered prayers and blessings for the king and his army. </p><p> </p><p>Once the pope was finished, Daichi gave one last smile, confident and assured though Tsukishima knew better. He played the role of a king well, never once showing his fear, never wavering. He was the steady rock of the Kingdom of Diamonds, forever protecting the hidden beauty in these plague and famine ridden lands. </p><p> </p><p>“March!” Daichi shouted as he began to lead his men out of the courtyard, the imposing gates open wide for the king and his army. There were no tears of mourning or cheers of joy. The Kingdom of Diamonds was cold, stoic, and unforgiving. Everyone was silent as they watched the army leave, the thundering of a thousand hooves stomping on the cobblestoned ground. The rest of the soldiers would meet up at the campground, men from all different districts and classes coming forth to rally for their king. </p><p> </p><p>The nobles started to disperse once Daichi left the gates of the courtyard but Tsukishima did not move until he saw the last soldier, a mere boy, disappear into the long roads to the final battlefield. </p><p> </p><p>“God save the king.” He whispered. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that evening, Suga sat in the shadows of the legislative chamber, the only light emanating from a melting candle. He had been in here for hours now, mustering up the right words for this letter. His quill had dried many times and several crumpled parchment paper were scattered on the ground. He would pick them up later. </p><p> </p><p>Suga sighed for the umpteeth time. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Grace,” A soft voice interrupted. Lady Kiyoko curtseyed slightly and went over to the regent, holding a candle of her own. </p><p> </p><p>Suga immediately stood, offering a seat which she took gracefully. “Shimizu,” He said kindly. “What are you doing here? You should be in your chambers resting.” </p><p> </p><p>“So should you, Your Grace. You must retire to your chambers, it is quite late.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, don’t call me Your Grace, Shimizu! You make me feel so stiff and ancient.” He laughed, knowing the irony behind that. “Just Suga is fine in private.” </p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Well you are the Regent now. I must owe you my utmost respect.” </p><p> </p><p>“And not when I was simply Royal Consort?” Suga teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know what I meant.” She glanced over to the letter. “What is this?” </p><p> </p><p>Suga immediately felt like crumbling the paper so Kiyoko would not have to see the contents of it. But her dark analytical eyes were staring at him. He would have to play it safe. He folded it gently, careful not to smear ink across the paper. </p><p> </p><p>“A letter for Daichi.” Suga’s gaze turned soft. “I just want him to know how much I yearn for his presence, and that I love him so very much.” </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko let out a sigh of her own. “Ah, yes. Our husbands are both gone in a very high stakes war. Ryunosuke is an excellent soldier but can be brash. Somehow, he’s survived all these years.” She chuckled before continuing, “I hope to see him soon, along with the king and all the other brave men.” She placed a gentle hand on her belly, round with life. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope your baby has your eyes.” Suga said playfully. “And your beauty mark.” </p><p> </p><p>“And without Ryu’s temper.” They both laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah well, both Ryu and I agreed that whether this child is a son or a daughter we would love them all the same and hope that they are happy and healthy. I don’t need them to be great or powerful.” Kiyoko looked away in sadness. “I am tired of all the bloodshed and politics. I just want my husband home to see his child.” </p><p> </p><p>Suga held her hand gently. “Of course, Shimizu. Of course he will come home. I cannot wait to celebrate your child’s birth. We will hold a grand ball for them.” He had so wanted a baby of his own, having always been fond of children and had at one point wanted to become a schoolteacher. He had dreamed of teaching children in a small quaint village, perhaps somewhere by the sea, and a child and partner to come home to. But that had been long ago, before Daichi had ridden by his village and took him to the capital to become his consort. </p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless he had a child now, though not by blood. A beautiful, bright boy with the softest orange curls and a shining smile. He did not quite understand how Kiyoko and Tanaka did not want greatness for their child, as he did for Hinata. If your child was not to be the greatest they could be, how else would they feel fulfilled in life? He would do anything for his son, including paving the way with blood for Hinata’s rightful place on the throne. He gripped the quill in his other hand tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah Suga, you are too kind to me. I am sorry to have taken up your personal time. I will leave now, but you must promise me you will retire to your chambers soon.” She started to stand up, gathering her dress around her. Suga gently helped her to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize. I always enjoy your company and of course, I will head out soon.” </p><p> </p><p>She picked up her candle and bowed slightly, as much as she could without hurting her stomach. “Good night, Your Grace.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Lady Kiyoko.” </p><p> </p><p>She shut the door softly and he immediately re-opened the letter. No smudges. He sighed in relief and scanned his words again. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no other way to save our kingdom.” Suga whispered as he picked up the wax stamp and pressed it onto the letter. A white rose was next to the scrawl of his name, the signal of the kingdom and royal house. He stared at the word Regent hungrily, savoring in his newfound power before finally folding the letter and tying it with a ribbon. The messenger crow had waited patiently on the windowsill. </p><p> </p><p>Suga stood up, the legs of the king’s chair scraping on the marble floor. This time he tied thick twine around the crow’s leg with the letter and brought out a locket from his sleeve. He gently placed the locket around the crow’s neck. The bird did not move, as if it were a statue. </p><p> </p><p>“Give this to the King of Hearts.” He whispered as he petted the crow gently. </p><p> </p><p>The crow cawed before flying off into the night, leaving behind a feather. Suga picked it up and twirled it in his fingers, contemplating the letter. </p><p> </p><p>“Your move, Red King.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the other side of Wonderland, in a castle overlooking a tumultuous sea, a crow flew silently into a grand room. A king lay awake, listening to the waves crash beneath him. He was startled as he saw the black bird fly in and land on his bed stand. He sat up and took the locket off of the bird’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>A catlike grin spread on his face and his golden eyes lighted with amusement as he opened the locket and saw the painting inside. </p><p> </p><p>“How pretty.” He chuckled which made the body beside him stir. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo?” A voice asked, tired with sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, don’t mind me. Go back to sleep, Kenma.” He said as he kissed the latter. </p><p> </p><p>His adviser grumbled before turning back and facing the wall. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep again. Kuroo closed the locket and placed it on his bed stand. This time, he untied the letter from the crow’s leg and unfurled it, scanning the royal consort’s words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To the King of Hearts, Kuroo Tetsurou, Sixth of His Name,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I write to you as Regent of the Diamonds Kingdom, not as King Daichi’s royal consort. I write to you as equals, for the sake of both of our kingdoms.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let this feud end with no bloodshed. There is trouble brewing in the Cross Lands, ancient and powerful trouble that is beyond the comprehension of our mundane abilities.  Even the papacy and Citadel, for all their proclaimed divinity will not be able to help us. My sources tell me that the Alice Curse will only worsen as the years pass by. We all know how depleted our resources are.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have heard the rumours about me, about my true nature. I reluctantly tell you that it is all true and while I should fear that such knowledge is known by you, I know you are a Godless man. You do not care about the sanctity of the Citadel nor the Holy Scriptures. Our faith or faithlessness may be more closely aligned than you might think.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So trust me when I say that the heinous Alice Curse will only worsen, and the Cross Lands may be a bigger threat than this war. We must unite our two houses to save our kingdoms and show a united front to Clubs and Spades, so they may also ally with us and fight against these threats.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is time to be a united Wonderland once more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In exchange for our unity, I give you the hand of Prince Tsukishima Kei in marriage, younger brother to Lord Tsukishima Akiteru, royal duke of the lower counties and perhaps soon to be the new crown prince. The boy is of the old bloodline, with the pure golden looks that I hear is much to your liking. He will also bring the wealth of the lower counties and the crown. I have included a miniature painting of the prince in the locket.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have also been working on the cure to the Alice Curse’s plague. If you accept this betrothal, I will share these draughts with you, as I hear the Kingdom of Hearts is suffering quite heavily with the sickness. And perhaps, if our union persists and strengthens, there could be talks of opening trade between the two kingdoms and of open permittance for the Diamonds Kingdom to use the sea routes. This would greatly stabilize not just the Diamonds Kingdom, but Wonderland as a whole.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do not ride out into battle tomorrow. End the war with a peace treaty and accept this betrothal. I beseech you to save my husband, as I could not save my son.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yours Truly,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Regent Sugawara Koushi of the Kingdom of Diamonds.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but what to do?” He grabbed the other letter on his bed stand, having received it from another messenger bird from the same kingdom mere hours ago. He wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stepped out of the comfort of his bed and sat at his writing desk, quill in hand and a blank piece of paper before him. It was a long time before he finally began to write a letter of his own. Once completed, he tied it back to the crow’s leg. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as the crow flew off into the rising sun, the sky turning alight with hazy streaks of violet and periwinkle. He opened the locket again, admiring the painting once more. </p><p> </p><p>“I accept this gambit, white witch.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>